


On the Subject of Flexibility

by MsFaust



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Hornblower (TV), Titanic (1997)
Genre: Doppelganger crossover, Gen, Psychic Bond, Sense8 influence, Sharing abilities, Squeamishness, Squick, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in preparation for the upcoming F4 movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Subject of Flexibility

_Don't think about it,_ thought Hornblower. _Don't think about what he's doing to your body. Don't think about how your limbs aren't supposed to squeeze through the cuffs, or how it's even possible for one's body to stretch like that. Just don't think about it._

"Squeamish, are we?" laughed a Welsh-accented voice in his mind.

"Lowe, you're not helping," Hornblower mentally growled.

"Just because you find it...disturbing...doesn't mean I do. I actually find it interesting."

"Both of you, please be quiet," Reed's voice cut into the mental argument. "I need to be able to concentrate so Horatio can get free."

"I'm sorry," Hornblower apologized. "I just..."

"Oh, I understand." Reed inserted a finger into the keyhole of one cuff. "When I first acquired my powers, I did find some aspects of them...unnerving. Eventually, I got used to it--well, mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Being able to squeeze my head through tight spaces is still a tad...unsettling."

Hornblower shuddered. "Promise me you will never, ever, make me do that."

"Never fear. I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the following:  
> -Fantastic 4 vol 3 #48:  
> "Reed [in the body of an alternate universe counterpart] completed a series of miniature anti-gravity saucers started by Doc Fantastic, and he led the Five for the Future to ride them to board the Monocle's zeppelin, but once there the Monocle's men captured them with energy rings. However, Reed's body accessed his own form's stretching powers to escape, and as Mr. Grimm freed himself, Sue activated the saucers, which bonded to the Monocle's ship, neutralizing its power and directing it towards the nearest army base, where the Monocle and his men were arrested." (Marvel Universe Appendix; Earth-Five for the Future)  
> -Sense8: The main characters have a mental link, and one of the advantages of the link is that they can share skills and knowledge with each other.


End file.
